It Started in a Tree
by spygurl
Summary: Sitting all alone in a tree at night, she didn't expect to have company, but who joins her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lost hero story so tell me what you think! And I do not own the Lost Hero, because if I did, I would probably be Rick Riordon. Just saying.**

Chapter 1: First Night

Here I am, sitting all alone in a tree late at night at Camp Half-Blood, listening to crickets and gazing at the silver moon. I should probably introduce myself. Hi, my name's Chelsea Citz, 13 years of age. I have long black hair and believe it or not, silver eyes. That's right, they're silver and even though everybody thinks they're contacts, they are not. I usually wear jeans, a T-shirt, and Converse and I rarely dress up. I just recently found out I am a demi-god, which means my dad, whom I never knew, is a god. This whole god/goddess thing really does sound far-fetched but seeing all I have (and I've seen quite a lot of monsters and stuff)—I'm starting to believe it.

My godly parent still hasn't claimed me yet, but this is only my first night so Chiron, the head counselor, is predicting I will be claimed by tomorrow evening at this big campfire event. Currently, I'm supposed to be in the Hermes cabin, where all the unclaimed campers stay. Everybody seems nice enough and this girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, gave me a tour of the camp. All of this stuff is still sinking in, I mean what would you say if on the tour you heard, "Oh, and there's the rock climbing wall to your right, and if you're not careful enough, you'll burn to death, falling in the lava." _Lava? What kind of camp is this?_

Anyway, the sounds of the night and cool air relaxes me. Back in Athens, Georgia, where I last stayed with my mom and little sister, there was this huge oak tree outside my window, so whenever I was stressed or had a lot of pressure, I would climb out my window and onto my favorite branch, overlooking the beautiful stars and moon.

I heard something stir and straightened up immediately, but just decided it was a leaf or something. Who else would be up at this hour? Hearing the strange rustling again, I eyed the premise carefully but still couldn't detect anything. Shaking my head, I thought I was just imagining things.

Until a random boy pulled himself up to a branch across from me. "Whoa!" I shouted, so startled that I almost fell down the tree, which was pretty far down, when a hand grabbed my arm.

My first instinct was the jerk away but my mind told me if I did, that might be a problem.

"It's ok, I got you," a deep voice told me.

When I got into a sitting position, facing this stranger with dark curly hair, a rather nice tan, and chocolate brown eyes, I must have looked pretty surprised since he chuckled and said calmly, "My name's Leo. Sorry, I guess I might have startled you a little."

"Uh, yeah, just a little. I'm Chelsea." At least I've already made a friend.

"You're the new camper, right? Everyone's been talking about it since there's barely any new people. So what do you think so far?"

"Well, it certainly isn't girl scout camp," I laughed. "Not that I ever did it, but I have this annoying little sister who made me go with her to drop her off."

"Haha. What are you doing out here? Ya know, in the dark, in the night, in a tree?" Leo continued.

"What are _you _doing out here?" I returned his question, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Leo raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile. "Answering a question with a question, that's smart."

"Yeah, it was in a detective book. I love detective/spy stuff and I have this curiosity for knowing things."

Leo nodded and responded, "Like if someone says 'I absolutely forbid you to look in the closet,' you totally have to look in the closet."

We laughed and I replied, "If someone says the words 'I forbid,' then it's absolutely worth doing," I confirmed. "So are you a . . . Hephaestus kid?" I inquired.

"Guilty. How'd you know?" I smiled on the inside. I love it when people ask me that. Well, I love telling them how I come to a conclusion and them thinking I'm really smart.

"You have grease smudges on your shirt," I stated nonchalantly.

"So you do know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" He questioned and I gotta admit, I was impressed. Most people would not have caught that.

"Yep. I was at a library back in Georgia when I accidently knocked over a book and I started reading it and turns out, I really liked it, so I did more research on them and now I know all about them."

Suddenly, we heard heavy footsteps and looked spotted Chiron in full horse form glancing around, trying to see where the voices were coming from. "Uh-oh," I whispered and put one finger up to my lip, signaling for us to be quiet.

"Hmm . . . I could have sworn I heard something," he shook his head and started galloping back.

"We'd better get back in bed," Leo advised. I nodded my head.

"Good idea," I agreed.

Once we climbed out of the tree, Leo said, "Well, it was nice meeting you. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around. Nite."

"Nite."

**So people of fan fiction, tell me if I should continue. Also, I'm going to put a reviewer as a special character in my story if they guess the correct number from 1 to 1000. Good luck everybody!**


	2. It Continued With Camp Games

**Unfortunately, no one has guessed the right number but was close so I'll give you a hint: it is 1-100. Good luck again!**

Chapter 2: It Continued With Camp Games

I rolled over on a sleeping bag, wondering where I was for a second and then everything came rushing back to me; the attack, the rescue, and now I'm here at a camp. What was it called? Oh yeah, Camp Half-Blood. Oh, and I'm also a demi-god with some kind of powers and a godly parent. Nothing gets past me.

Memories of last night also came flooding back. In the midst of my thinking I heard "Wake up everyone!" someone yelled in my ear as I heard mumbles around the cabin. Probably some obnoxious little kid who wakes up early, kind of like my sister, Bianica. Starting to think about it, I actually missed her. Wow, I never thought this day would come. I sighed as that brought memories of my old life and how people would make fun of me all the time and how my mom never mentioned my unknown father, even though I asked constantly. As you may have guessed, her only response was, 'You'll be able to understand better when you're older.' Typical adult response. Being a little girl, that made me wonder even more. Did something happen or did one cheat? All kinds of questions ran through my head and when mom finally gave in, she told me that he had to go away for work, since it was really important for our country. I said, "Didn't he know that family is more important than work?" She sighed and stared off into space as if remembering something. "I don't know dear, just don't worry about it; it will be fine."

"Get up!" another voice yelled, disrupting my thoughts as I shook my head, trying to forget what made me sad. I quickly showered and got dressed into an orange T-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' and jeans shorts. I also put on my lucky necklace, one that my mom said my dad gave to me when I was a baby. He also gave one to my sister that similar. Mine had blue and brown beads on a khaki-colored soft string. It helped me on my first day in kindergarten, when I learned how to swim, and when I went on my first date. I rubbed it and just hoped it would help me today.

I didn't know exactly where we ate breakfast so I just followed a group of Hermes people to the picnic table areas. Looking around, I realized it was a pretty good space with wood tables scattered about and a separate area I assumed was the campfire with a large fireplace with logs surrounding it.

The buffet had tons of food and drinks with pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, hash browns, muffins, cinnamon rolls, lucky charms, and other cereal. After I gathered my some waffles, sausage, and hash browns, and some OJ, I waited in a line to sacrifice the best part of my waffles in a fire as an offering. I heard other campers say a quick pray to the gods so I decided to as well. "To whoever my dad may be," I whispered.

I was halfway to the overcrowded Hermes table when I recognized Leo from the Hephaestus table waved me over. Glancing around to see if Chiron was watching, I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, Chelsea, do you wanna sit with me—I mean my table and me?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, trying to sound casual about it even though my heart pounded so loud, I was positive he could hear it. "But aren't we supposed to eat at our cabin's tables?"

Leo pondered that for a moment but decided, "I guess but technically, you don't have an official table so you can probably sit at any table."

I nodded. "So what's up? Did anyone figure out you were gone last night?" I started our conversation.

"Nope. I can be really sneaky when I want," Leo grinned.

A nearby Hephaestus camper from the same table laughed and said, "Yeah, right. While Leo was trying to climb back into the window in his bed, he tripped on his shoes lying out, which I totally told him to pick up by the way, and it was a total fail."

Leo blushed "In my defense, I was going to put them up, but then I forgot."

"Suuuuree, Leo," the camper rolled her eyes. Leo was about to continue arguing but was interrupted by Chiron, who stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention, causing me to accidently throw up a piece of sausage, landing a few centimeters next to Chiron's hoof. Everyone snickered and I covered my mouth in my hand to stop from laughing. I was so grateful Chiron looked around but couldn't find the culprit so he decided to ignore it. Leo slapped my hand in a silent high five.

After Chiron cleared his throat a few times, he began. "There is going to be a conversion in our day because of changes in plans. In about ten minutes, we are going to play capture the flag because of godly matters later tonight at the bonfire." Everybody looked at me and I turned red; I really wasn't one for attention. "So here are the teams the cabins need to get in to: Aphrodite and Demeter, Ares and Athena, . . ." He went on and on about other cabins as I droned out but my head perked up when he said, "Hephaestus and Apollo will work together and Hermes will be on its own team since it is so large in number." I heard a lot of grumbles and whines but Chiron shushed them. "You have now ten minutes to discuss and prepare." Then he left.

Everybody began clearing their plates and Leo and I got up to do the same. "So you know how to play capture the flag, right?" Leo inquired.

"I played it before, just not with weapons and we always stopped the game if someone got hurt or something."

"Well, this is going to be a lot different. Want me to go easy on you?" I frowned. Did he just say _go easy on me? _Obviously he doesn't know what I can do.

"Judging from everything else at this camp, I kind of figured it would be different. But under no circumstances are you to _ever _go easy on me. In fact, try your hardest because you will be surprised at what I can do," I stated, my eyes narrowing a little. After all, it is quite an insult for a guy to ask a girl if he should go easy on her. Totally completely sexist.

Leo put his arms up submissively. "Ok, ok. Don't need to get your hanky in a twist."

I tried really hard not to laugh. I failed.

"I don't own a hanky, Leo," I chuckled. "Well, I should probably get with my cabin mates before they think I'm collaborating with the enemy," I teased.

"Haha, yeah I'd better go too. But just giving you a heads up, I've got mad ninja skills," Leo did a 'ninja move' with his hands and I couldn't help but grin.

"And I've got mad . . . well I don't know what skills I have yet but watch out anyway!" I waved as I walked away.

**Ok, next chapter will be capture the flag game and bonfire. And this is totally unrelated but who watches Monk, Pysch, or Burn Notice? Anyone? Let me know!**


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Hey, sorry for the long delay I got caught up with other stories. Anyway, no one has guessed the number yet but one person was very close so I will give you another hint: it is 1-50. Now, may the continuation of the story continue!**

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

Once all the teams were ready, we stood facing everyone around the campfire area. Chiron was going over rules and a lecture about how you can injure someone but not seriously maim or kill them. I tried to pay attention but with my ADHD, that was not going to happen. I started thinking about how cool I looked with all this gear on. I know, I know, that's kind of conceited, but I never really felt good about how I looked before.

At school, jeans and a T-shirt was usually all I ever wore and I used to get made fun of a lot. But with chest armor and a sword at my side, I felt strong and confident. When we were getting ready, Annabeth helped make sure I had a weapon. At first, we tried knives but those always scared me. When I was young at my elementary school, I used to see the lunch ladies stab the knife into a big chunk of what was supposed to be meat. After that, I stayed away from knives, lunch ladies, and suspicious meat as often as possible.

Next, we looked at a bow and arrow but my aim is pretty horrible and guns were just out of the question. I have very sensitive ears, so we went with a sword. Its name is 'Hooded' because clicking a small button, it can become invisible which I thought was the coolest thing ever! What was weird, though, Annabeth said whenever everybody else tried clicking the button, it never did anything. She said I was a special camper. I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded meekly.

Chiron was pretty surprised too, but just smiled and said the same thing Annabeth did. However, I can't use its ability in camp games or sword fighting because it's too much an advantage that should only be used in fighting monsters and other bad creatures and enemies.

I must have been gazing off when Chiron finished speaking because the head counselor, this guy named James, nudged me and asked me if I was ready. I quickly nodded and ran to catch up with the others.

We started on a hill and had to grab the as many other flag's as possible. James split us up into defense and offense; when he got to me, he asked, "What position are you good in?"

Remembering the conversation with Leo and wanting to impress him with my 'skills' I answered, "Yes—I mean offense."

A few of my team members and I sneaked into a part of the woods which seemed deserted. "You two go over there and we'll go over here," this girl named Angela whispered to me and this other girl named Jamie.

Just as we took a few steps, we were suddenly ambushed by a mix of Apollo and Hephaestus kids. Jamie grabbed her flute-like instrument out and music started that brought some of the campers down and sleepy. She looked pleased and I stared, my mouth gaping open. Whoa. Too bad the only instrument I can play is the triangle. Guess I'm not a Hermes kid.

I think she forgot about the ones who were strong enough to withstand that because they tackled her and knocked her out a little too quickly for my taste with a conk to the head with a conveniently placed log. I almost tried to try to help her but then I realized I was the next target.

I tried to control my fear but they were going towards me with such speed that frankly, it put a little pressure on me. I backed up slowly as they surrounded me, but thankfully, I remembered my sword. It made a swoosh sound as I pulled it out. It actually sounded kind of cool, but right then, I had other matters to worry about.

I heard them snicker a bit before the first one started to attack me. Ok, if they're laughing at me, they're in for a surprise. I struck my sword near them and they clashed it with another sword. I was bewildered I hadn't died in the thirty seconds we battled, but even more, that I won! On my hardest strike, their sword flew out of their hands and onto the ground about twenty feet away.

She attempted to get it but I stuck my sword out in front of her, blocking her path. "Don't even think about it," I stated, now calm, cool, and collected. Wow, I was feeling very superior at the moment, especially now that the other campers backed away, their faces pale. I stomped in front of them, making it seem like I would go for them next and they sprinted away as fast as they could.

_Did I really just do that? _I thought. _Maybe my dad's helping me after all, through the necklace. _Smiling, I rubbed the necklace between my two fingers. _Thanks, Dad. _The necklace glowed and I knew he heard me.

I started moving toward where Apollo's and Hermes's teams' flag were. A bright green was beside a rather large rock and I grinned thinking this will be a piece of cake. Boy was I wrong.

Tip-toeing near it, a boy with dark curly hair jumped out of the tree right in front of me—wait a second. That's Leo! It was pretty impressive hiding in a tree despite the fact he fell. I suppressed a giggle and exclaimed, "Leo!"

He got up and brushed dirt off his jeans. "Told you I have mad ninja skills," he grinned.

"Like falling out of a tree?" I laughed.

"Um yeah, I definitely meant to do that," Leo saved.

I rolled my eyes teasingly and replied, "Right, well you might want to move because I'm taking that flag."

"You'll have to go through me first." _Ooh, a challenge. Leo is really asking for it now._

"Omigosh, check out those squirrels up there!" I tried to distract him, pointing up the tree. Fortunately, I'm a really good actress and he fell for it.

"Where? I don't see them." He skimmed the tree again but by this time, I was already to the rocks.

Lifting the flag with all my strength, I yanked it out and held it up high.

"Hey—whoa wait a second. You were like right there and now you're—you tricked me?" Leo looked slightly amused and very impressed. Oh yeah, my plan totally worked.

I grinned. "I guess I have mad skills in trickery. I might be a Hermes child after all," I said as a cheer went up through the woods surrounding us.

Leo smiled back and we held our romantic gaze until my team came up to congratulate me. Which so ruined the moment but I have a feeling we'll have many more moments later tonight at the bonfire.

**Ok, I know I said this chapter would be the bonfire too, but I didn't expect Capture the Flag to be this long, so until next time, ciao!**


	4. Awkward Moments Around the Campfire

**I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I was really hoping for more reviews so please please please please take time to tell me what you think or I will be forced to stop this story all together. In other words, REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Awkward Moments around the Campfire

After a relaxing shower, I got ready for the campfire where I was supposedly going to be claimed. I couldn't help wondering which god my dad would be. Any god's fine, just not Hephaestus. It's not like I have anything against him but even though I would have the same cabin as Leo, that would make us brothers and sisters. And brothers and sisters can't go out. Or be boyfriend and girlfriend. Or get married. _Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself _I thought as I carefully styled my hair into two ponytails down the side. I wanted to change from one low ponytail to two so maybe Leo would notice. Right now, he sees me as just a friend, but I'm going to change that.

It was about five in the evening and sun was just starting to set. I predicted it would be that way til about seven before it turned dark. All the Hermes children and I plopped down on the wooden logs that were surprisingly comfortable. I eyed the area of the circle and found Leo talking to one of his friends. When he turned, I must have been still staring because he smiled and waved. I was a little startled but waved back before I embarrassed myself.

Chiron stomped his hoof and cleared his throat, silencing everybody. Wow, he does that a lot, I noticed. "To start off with our campfire, everybody grab some s'mores from the table and get settled.

Going to stand in line for the marshmallows, I slid through the line conveniently next to Leo. 'Accidently' bumping into him, I said, "Oh, hey Leo."

He turned and responded, "Chelsea, hi. You'll love the campfires; it's the best part."

I nodded. "Yeah, I love roasting marshmallows and the night air feels so good."

"Same I—"Leo was cut off by a flash of lightning and Mr. D, the camp director came marching in. He was kind of stocky and short and I heard he was the god of grapes and wine. He had a black beard and crazy hair, coming towards everyone. He looked kind of nervous which was odd, since I heard he was always in a grumpy mood. Whispering something in Chiron's ear, Chiron's eyes widened then nodded solemnly.

"Campers, leave the tables and sit down, we'll eat later. Chelsea, step forward." I was in mid-step to the logs when I froze up, kind of frightened. What did I do? Did they see me cut in line? Nah, that couldn't be it; that was stupid. Gulping, I took a shaky step into the firelight, petrified and all confidence blown away. Everyone's eyes were on me. This is why I hate attention.

Sensing my fear, Chiron said, "Don't worry, child, nothing's wrong. You are about to get claimed." That didn't really make me feel any better but I nodded, my whole body going numb. Some kind of note floated from the air out of nowhere and he read it, seeming shocked and confused. "Are you sure this is right?" Chiron asked the sky. Thunder boomed meaning yes. Was it bad or did it even say anything at all? Was it Hades or—.

My thoughts were cut off when Chiron's voice sounded through the air followed by utter quietness. "Your father is . . . Dionysus."

All the campers exchanged weird looks looking back and forth between me and Mr. D. Locking eyes with Leo, I just shrugged unsure of what to think. Mr. D appeared just as mystified and stunned. I guess he wasn't aware of this either.

"Well . . . this is awkward . . ." my apparent father stated since no one would speak.

**Pretty surprising right? Who knew Mr. D had a kid? Well, I did, but still. Oh and still no one has guessed the number so the opportunity is still out there. I will update quicker with more reviews! Au Revoir.**


	5. The Favorite Tree Campers Return

**Hi you guys are so nice! I really don't have any idea what this chapter is going to be about but I'm just going to start typing and see what comes to me. Haha no joke.**

Chapter 5: The Favorite Tree Campers Return

Whoa. Just—whoa. It was the middle of the night around 11:00 and since that _interesting _experience, everyone has been giving me strange looks and avoiding me. It's like I'm a criminal or something! The only person I wanted to talk to right now was Leo. Surely he would understand.

Anyway, so after _my dad _(wow, I still can't get used to saying that) broke the silence saying, "Well, this is awkward . . ." you don't have to remind me that that just made things more awkward. And then, everyone started chatting at once, some whispering and some laughing or joking. And I bet they weren't talking about what the weather will be tomorrow. Chiron looked just as stunned as everybody but remained calm and collected. "Silence," he bellowed and the whole crowd quieted. "Everyone is dismissed to go to their cabins and get ready for bed. Lights out in fifteen minutes and anyone to fail that order will be punished. Goodnight."

Campers walked off, still staring and whispering about me as I just took long, swift strides toward my cabin, careful not to make any eye contact. Even my own cabin mates stayed their distance. I mean, honestly, I didn't have some kind of contagious disease!

Glancing around, I noticed everyone had fallen asleep. I know it was against the rules, but I just had to go there, I was desperate. Completely out of options. The tree.

I had to get away from all this drama. I mean, Dionysus is not even supposed to have kids **(A/N: Let' just pretend, ok?) **but here I am, in flesh and bones. It's just like my last school, I realized. All over again. No—I could not go through this. Right now, I'm only going to concentrate on the soothing sounds of the night.

Swiftly, I made myself up to one of the highest branches and closed my eyes, remembering the first night I had gone up here. As if on cue, Leo jumped up on the exact same branch he sat on last time. He almost fell and this time, _I _had to grab him from falling over.

"Hey tree buddy," he smiled that irresistible, sweet smile and made butterflies float up in my chest.

I sighed. "Hey."

"Ya know, it's not a bad thing." I frowned. Of course it was bad thing, he didn't know. He didn't understand.

Yet I pretended I hadn't picked up. "What's not a bad thing?"

"Knowing how smart you are, Chelsea, I have a feeling you know. " Leo's face could be described with concern, comfort, knowing, and. . . something else. I just couldn't seem to find it.

"Leo, didn't you see everybody talking and whispering about me?" I chocked. I was tearing up. _No, this was not happening. I was totally crying in front of the guy I like, the only one who wanted to hang out with me in a tree. _I hugged my knees tighter and turned away as a tear silently streamed down my face.

"Chelsea," Leo started. He gently slid his hand into my left one. I squeezed back; it seemed it like Leo's the only person I had left who hadn't given up on me. His hand felt warm and tough, yet smooth against mine. "Listen to me, they have a lot of reasons to talk about you. You're smart, beautiful, strong, passionate, and determined. If they're talking, they're jealous of you. You're every guy's dream girl and every girl knows it."

I slowly lifted my head up, making eye contact with his sparkling eyes, filled with the emotion I couldn't figure out. Affection. Not quite love, we're too young for that, but pretty darn close. I smiled and he smiled back. "You really know how to me make me feel better."

"So you . . . reciprocate my feelings?" he asked, hopefully.

I giggled. "Of course I do." We both leaned in and I was one-hundred percent positive we were going to kiss, when a camper from down below shouted, "They're gonna kiss!"

Leo and I both turned to the sound and were blinded by a flashlight that shone on our red faces.

"I guess someone figured out our secret hideout?" Leo asked as we slipped down to the ground, opposite side of the apparent spectator and ran.

"Not so secret anymore," I responded, rather peeved someone interrupted my kiss. And it was so romantic! Think about it, a tall tree, lit by silver moonlight. It felt like a faraway place you could only read in fairy tales!

Not really looking where we were going, we bumped into something, creating a _thud _sound. "I see our favorite tree campers are back," a voice boomed overhead. Looking up, I saw that it was Chiron! _Oops. _"My office, now. And Chelsea, you're lucky I don't inform your father."

**Well, I think that went well for a not-planned-out chapter. Tell me what you think. Oh and to my disappointment, no one has guessed the number so I will give you another hint. It is between 1-15. Review plz!**


	6. Deary Diary i kno its cheesy but oh well

**In case you're wondering, yes this is a diary entry so in case there are any corrections needed, I'm going to blame it on Chelsea's writing! Hahaha.**

Chapter 6: Dear Diary

_2 Years Later:_

A ton has happened to me since that night but since it would take forever to tell you it and I have only ten minutes until my archery lessons, I'll explain it the quickest way possible. Long story short (kind of): things changed, but it was a good change. My dad, Dionysus, turned out to be a pretty awesome father. I couldn't believe he was there the whole time at camp and I never realized it. I also recognized my power as mastering grapes (it's cooler than it sounds, trust me) and comes in real handy when I need a snack.

As for which cabin I was to stay in, they offered to make a new beautiful, grape-influenced columned white stone building with vines escalating up the sides. Like a miniature mansion, really, but I declined. I knew it was going to be amazing and gorgeous but loneliness is the worst feeling to have and Chiron let me pick which cabin I wanted to live in. As you may have guessed, I concluded upon the Hephaestus cabin, where Leo and I could throw paper airplanes with love letters inside across the room; the greatest fun ever! Although, we'll probably have to work on our aim considering more than a few hit some campers out the window, landed in the lake, knocked out a bird or two . . . oh right, only eight more minutes, moving on.

And that brings me to my favorite part, Leo. But I'll save the best part for last and tell you about my quest. Being trained by Annabeth and Percy, the best trainers in Camp Half-Blood, I fought armored oversized, building-crushing poodles (not your normal petite curly-haired dogs; they were vicious!), six footed giants, and an army of evil Cyclops on a quest of saving the silver rose for Artemis. Apparently, it has been a secret lost treasure belonging to her for ages; only it had been discovered by Kronos, who now lay at the bottom of Tatarus, once again. Accompanied by my best friend, Cleo (Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy), and, the one and only, Leo, who is obviously my boyfriend, it took about four months and now we're focusing on the rise of Kronos's concealed son, whom we have only recently found out about, Akon, who is half beast-dog, half-reptile but that's another story.

Leo and I are better than ever, in fact, our anniversary just passed and we recently just took a romantic ride on Festus Junior, Leo's new and improved dragon, named in honor of his old one, which had despondently been destroyed. He taught me Morse code and although my ADHD made it take an elongated time, I finally learned and we'll write it out so it's like our secret code. And yes, we still visit our special tree in which it all started in and named it Chealso. Yeah, we're still working on the name.

As you can imagine, all this extra activity from completing a quest, being Dionysus's daughter, and being Leo's girlfriend had given me a massive amount of attention and publicity, I've grown used to it and even started to enjoy it a little. It's not an appalling thing, after all.

Coming to think of it, I guess I could have reduced this down to getting closer to my dad, accomplishing a quest, and gaining a boyfriend, but that wouldn't have been much fun, would it?

"Chelsea!" Cleo called out to me across the field.

"Be right there!" I answered. Well, I have to go train to fight Akon now. He is so going down. But I'll keep you posted on Leo and me and we'll just see what happens.

**Yes, that is the end, sadly. *Sniff* Well, anyways I hope everybody enjoyed it and if you would like to, check out my other stories including my favorite, The Withstander; I think it's my best story so far! Oh and congrats to Artemis Sagittarius Malfoy for being the closest to the number! (Cue cheering) She guessed 13 and the number was actually 15 so she represented Cleo.**

**Cool Beans!**


End file.
